nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Thomas
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Steam Team to the Rescue! is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossover film. Plot Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, their friends and the steam engines must work overtime to unload cargo from the docks when a series of accidents puts Porter and all of the diesel engines out of action. Summary While Harold is checking over Sodor one evening, Porter is getting ready to pick up some deliveries. With more ships coming in, Salty offers to help but accidentally bumps some trucks Cranky attempts to use. When Salty attempts to pull them back in, Carly accidentally knocks some pipes Cranky is lowering which knock Salty off the tracks and into the sea. The next day, the Fat Controller wakes Thomas up early to get a flatbed and rescue Salty - who is being fished out by Cranky - and to take him to the Dieselworks, while having Den do Salty's job. Meanwhile, Porter gets covered in flour because of the increased workload. While Salty is on the hoist, he shakes off some seaweed on him. Den then accidentally slips on it, which ends up leading to the Dieselworks and its sheds to close and trap the Diesels in it. This leads to Percy being asked to help out at the Docks with Salty, Porter and Den out of action. He asks Thomas to help, but the Fat Controller tells him and the rest of the Steam Team about most of the Diesels being stuck in their sheds and that they're going to need to work extra hard to do all of the work. Despite Percy desperately needing Thomas at the Docks, the Fat Controller tells Thomas to instead get to the Blue Mountain Quarry and then to take some Diesel fuel to the Dieselworks. All the work soon overloads at the Docks with Percy unable to get it done, and it ends up collapsing in on him and Carly almost falling into the sea. The Sodor Search and Rescue Team are called out to the Docks to help. Harold tells Thomas what is going on, leading Thomas to rush to Tidmouth Sheds for help. Although the other engines are very tired from the increased workload, Thomas is able to convince them to help save Percy. The Steam Team and Harold soon race to the Docks to help and are able to get all the work done, while also helping to save Carly and Percy. It takes them all night to get it all done, after which they are praised for their efforts by The Fat Controller. After he does so, he begins to think if there was something he is forgetting (the Diesels still being trapped), but decides he has not. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This is the first Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossover film to be 22 minutes long since future Thomas specials will have a runtime of twenty-two minutes instead of at least sixty minutes, similar to Diesel's Ghostly Christmas. * In the song "Don't Stop" and its reprise, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others are all shown singing with Thomas and the other engines. * are mentioned in this short film. * Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow spy on the heroes throughout the film and in the bonus ending with at the lair, despite that they're cross at the heroes' success, they decided to continue learning how to use The Bewitching Bell before Grogar returns, turning Earth ponies, pegasi, unicorns, steam engines, good diesels, road vehicles and humans against each other and see if Diesel will be free soon since the doors trapped him at the Dieselworks due to seaweed fizz out the controls nonetheless. Songs # Don't Stop - Thomas, and all heroes # Don't Stop reprise - Thomas, and all heroes Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossovers